101
101 was a tracked robot that competed in the 3rd, 4th and 5th series of Robot Wars. It received its name because it cost the team £1.01 to put together. Its main weapon was a spike that would automatically fire when an opponent was in range. 101's best performance was in Series 3, where it lost the second round of the Semi-Finals to Hypno-Disc on a very tight judges' decision. 101 was the winner of the first Tag Team Terror Competition with King B3. The team also entered Series 2 with Robo Doc and Series 6 with Anarchy. Rivalry The team had an infamous rivalry with the King Buxton team, having come up against them in both the second and third series. King Buxton came out on top in Series 2, but 101 had its revenge by winning the rematch in Series 3. The two teams put this rivalry behind them when they combined to win the 'Tag Team Terror' competition at the end of the fourth series. The friendship didn't last though as in the final, with their opponents already defeated, the 'teammates' began to battle each other in the arena. In Extreme Series 1, having lost their 'Tag Team' title earlier in the series, the two teams participated in a 'Vengeance' battle, in which 101 finally came out on top once and for all. Other Entries Robo Doc Before 101, the team entered Series 2 with Robo Doc, a treaded wedge-shaped robot with a lifting arm that could lift 70kg. It was built to resemble a World War I tank, and had spikes on the tracks to enable it to climb 600 metre high obstacles. It lost to King Buxton in the Heat Semi-Final, starting the famous rivalry. Anarchy Anarchy was a walker bot with a flipper and axe. Of all the walkers on Robot Wars, it was the most successful, reaching the Heat Final and losing only to Tornado on a judges' decision. It was also one of only two walking robots to escape the first round (after Clawed Hopper). Anarchy competed in Series 6 and was awarded the "Best Engineering" award in Series 6. Results Series 2 (Robo Doc) Heats *Gauntlet: Qualified *Trial (Joust): Qualified *Arena Semi-Final vs King Buxton: Won Series 3 Heats *Round 1 vs Overkill: Won *Round 2 vs Centurion: Won *Round 3 vs King Buxton: Won Semi-Finals *Round 1 vs Scutter's Revenge: Won *Round 2 vs Hypno-Disc: Lost The First World Championship *Round 1 vs Panic Attack: Won *Round 2 vs Weld-Dor: Won *Round 3 vs Razer: Lost Series 4 Heats *Eliminator vs Henry 2 vs Dominator 2: Qualified *Semi-Final vs Major Tom: Won *Final vs Dominator 2: Lost Tag Team Terror (with King B3) *Round 1 vs Inverterbrat & X-Terminator 2: Won *Final vs Firestorm 2 & Scorpion: Won Extreme Series 1 Tag Team Terror (with King B Powerworks) *Round 1 vs Mega Morg & Diotoir: Lost Vengeance vs King B Powerworks: Won Series 5 Heats *Round 1 vs Fluffy: Lost Series 6 (Anarchy) Heats *Eliminator vs Thor vs Revolution 2 vs Judge Shred 2½: Qualified *Semi-Final vs Inshredable: Won *Final vs Tornado: Lost Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Heat, Arena Semi-Final (Robo Doc) *Series 3: Semi-Finals, Round 2 *Series 4: Heat Final *Series 5: Heat, Round 1 *Series 6: Heat Final (Anarchy) *Series 7: Did not enter Honours Series 4 *Tag Team Terror Champions (with King B3) Series 6 (Anarchy) *Best Engineered Award Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:World Championship competitors Category:Best Engineered winners Category:Series 4 Seeds Category:Series 5 Seeds